Talk:Pikmin RPG
Characters? What characters will be playable? Olimar and Louie are a given, but what about Polk or Pikamin, the 2 playable characters from Pikmin 360 and others? On a side note if anyone is introduced edit them into Characters please? Irockz :I dunno. Maybe we should take one character from everyone who's working here's games. Like, we could take Polk/Pikamin from your Game, Sagittarius/Libra from mine, and Pikness34 from his game. Or we could add OURSELVES as characters. ::Well, it is a Community Game after all, so you can probably add the characters from your games. About adding your characters, Irockz, I would suggest how this game relates to your game first, then you could add your characters. All I'm saying is that if you add the characters first, people would be confused as to why they'd be in the game, because, those characters are likely to be from another game (in this case, your game being Pikmin 360), so the users would want to know how this game is related to the aforementioned game. If I'm getting the wrong idea, please let me know. ::Also: I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but on the game page, Sir Pikmin said that Olimar/Louie wouldn't be playable, or any Hocotatians, due to it conflicting with the plot. If you have a complaint against this, then ask Sir Pikmin for he is the head of the RPG. A query about the timeline Will this be in the official Community timeline or have it's own seperate timeline? Irockz 13:42, 30 December 2011 (EST) New Kind of Magic Hey guys, can I add on a new type of Destruction Magic, Magma. It is a combination of fire and earth. It would utilize lava and explosions. So, what do you guys think? I think that your idea would not work with how the magic is setup right now. If you look at the Destruction magic at the current moment every type of magic is stronger than and weaker to another. Adding yet another type of magic would ruin this balance, unless you happen to have an idea of a type of magic that would counter your Magma magic. However the idea of combining two different types of magic is an interesting idea, and if you want to work on that idea a hit more then be my guest. Along with Sir Pikmin's idea, you should have to get elemental gems to combine 2 types of magic. You get said gems by either defesting the optinal boss of that element or by doing side quests to get them. Heres the catch; You can not combine elements that cancel out each other, and they do not work on enemys of the same type as the combo magic. You have to get a special item to combine magic types. I suppose that could work, but let's just modify that idea a bit. These gems can be acquired from both questing and fighting, however one would have to be given out during the story so that the player knows about them. The player combo magics would work on enemies, however if they resisted any of the magics used in the combo it only decreases the damage instead of nullifying it. Thank you Sir Pikmin, and along with that, the player should get 2 gems, the water and fire gems. Half of the gems should be obtained by quests, and half through bosses. Also, there would be enemys with 2 elements, such as the steamy blow hog, which would be fire and water. And each element combo would be its own psudo element. For example; electricity and fire would be plasma. Ice and wind would be snow. Poison and water would be acid. And if an enemy was resistant to both elements, than it would be nullified.